


Somebody To Love

by Steven_T



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steven_T/pseuds/Steven_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alla Ciutat Esportiva Joan Gamper gli allenamenti sono serrati, in vista del girone di ritorno, e i ragazzi di Luis Enrique si danno davvero da fare.<br/>Rafael Alcantara, Rafinha, è appena tornato da un lunghissimo infortunio, e sta recuperando lentamente la migliore forma, quando i dirigenti del Barcellona presentano alla squadra un nuovo giocatore, assai promettente nonostante non più giovanissimo.<br/>I suoi occhi sono un colpo al cuore del giovane iberico di origine brasiliana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barcelona

“Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
(Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry)  
Lord what you’re doing to me (yeah yeah)”

La sveglia perfetta per i depressi!

Alzò la testa dal cuscino e guardò l’ora sul cellulare.

“DANNAZIONE!!!” e si gettò di sotto alla velocità di un AVE, in due minuti netti era in cucina, una scarpa su e una no, giacca e camicia mezze allacciate, lo spazzolino in bocca e il pettine in mano.

Nel mentre dal bagno uscì un ragazzo alto, capelli rossi e sorriso sornione.

“Sei in ritardo?”

“SI CAZZO!!”

“Di lunedì? Dopo che avete giocato ieri?”

A quel punto il biondo si girò verso l’orologio, che diceva Lunedì, e maledisse mentalmente il se stesso che non toglieva mai la sveglia.

“Tutto bene?”

“Sì…” grugnì Rafael, mentre si sedeva e si levava tutto, tornando ad indossare solo i boxer attillati.

“Rafi, senti dobbiamo parlare”

Sbuffò leggermente: detestava quel tono.

“Domani parto per Los Angeles”

“E così me lo dici?!”

“Scusami, sono giorni che cerco di parlarti ma tu ti neghi, o peggio non mi ascolti”

“Maties…”

“Senti, sapevamo che non sarebbe durata. Il mio lavoro è importante, e quindi parto…”

“Quanto starai via?”

“Non lo so, ma non sarà una cosa breve, credo sarebbe meglio chiudere qui, che dici?”

Il moro soppesò la notizia, poi annuì.

Il ragazzo andò via il mattino dopo, borsone in spalla e un trolley per mano.

L’altro dormiva ancora, aveva preferito non svegliarlo, odiava gli addii. Gli aveva lasciato un biglietto.

*

Quel pomeriggio avevo gli allenamenti, ma ci andai controvoglia.

Le parole di Maties mi avevano lasciato l’amaro in bocca, tanto che non solo non mi allenai normalmente, ma Luis Enrique ad un certo punto mi prese da parte per sgridarmi.

Ma si vede che il mio sguardo perso e opaco lo addolcì, perché mi rimandò in gruppo senza dire nulla, solo con una pacca sulla spalla.

Non che mi mancasse Mati a dire il vero. L’ultimo periodo avevo cominciato persino ad stufarmi di lui. Persino il sesso mi dava a noia, anche se lui sapeva darmi estremo piacere.

La noia era scesa tra di noi, lasciarsi era l’unica soluzione possibile.

E quindi, di nuovo su piazza.

Ma quale piazza?

***

“Ehi Rafa, che fai stasera?”

Si girò, era Dani.

“Niente, penso che me ne starò a casa tranquillo”

“Mas você não tem a menina?”

“Che?” lo fissò stralunato, visto che l’altro si era lasciato andare ad una espressione in portoghese. Anche se entrambi erano nati in Brasile, Rafael non parlava quasi per niente la lingua.

“Non avevi la ragazza?”

“Ah…” aveva detto a tutti di avere la ragazza per non dover ammettere anche con gli altri la sua omosessualità.

Che poi non era propriamente così. Non è che non gli piacessero le donne, anzi gli piacevano molto. Però preferiva avere relazioni con gli uomini, erano meno complicati, almeno dal suo punto di vista.

“Ci siamo lasciati…ieri”

“Eh ma allora bisogna uscire!! Dai andiamo a ballare stasera! Devi scaricarti e divertirti!!”

“Scherzi? Domani ci sono gli allenamenti e per giunta la mattina! Non so te ma io ho bisogno di dormire…”

“Dai Rafa non frignare! Usciamo e torniamo per l’una massimo l’una e mezza!”

Alla fine accettò, ma sì in fondo chi poteva biasimarlo?

*

La musica a palla, il fumo, la calca.

No, non era stata un grande idea quella di Dani di venire proprio qui a ballare.

Certo il locale era bello, e anche la musica.

Ma il casino era indescrivibile, e qualche ragazza già mi aveva avvicinato per farsi delle foto, approfittandone per allungare le mani.

E poi dicono che i ragazzi sono maniaci, ma si guardassero loro!

Mi sedetti in un angolino, guardando se c’erano messaggi. Niente. Che patetico che sono, pensai, aspetto un messaggio che non arriverà mai.

Mati è partito, Rafael, ti ha mollato mettitelo in testa.

Passa oltre.

“Scusami!”

L’ennesima ragazza, mi girai per dirle di sparire, che ero stufo, ma mi bloccai.

Era un ragazzo, non troppo alto, atletico, lineamenti mediterranei, occhi scuri (almeno così sembrava).

“Scusa mi dispiace disturbarti…”

“Vuoi anche tu una foto?”

“Ehm…no, ti caduto questo, l’ho raccolto prima che qualcuno lo pestasse o peggio” e mi consegnò l’orologio.

Mi guardai il polso, era vero.

“Oddio…non me n’ero nemmeno accorto…scusami, sono stato sgarbato”

“Tranquillo, buona serata!” mi sorrise e se ne tornò dai suoi amici, ricominciando a ballare con un paio di ragazzi, evidentemente interessati a lui nello stesso senso in cui ero interessato io a Maties.

Rimisi su l’orologio e ordinai un altro drink, sedendomi meglio e volgendo lo sguardo di nuovo a quel ragazzo. Poco dopo notai che si allontanava con entrambi quei ragazzi, ed ebbi un moto di stizza.

“Rafa!!” gridò Dani, sedendosi di peso accanto a me, la camicia leggermente fuori dai pantaloni, ed evidentemente stropicciata da mani femminili e febbrili.

“Dani, andiamo via, comincio a scocciarmi!”

Mi guardò, poi annuì.

Uscimmo al freddo di Barcellona, e il pensiero di quegli occhi scuri non mi abbandonò nemmeno per un momento, tanto che non riuscii ad addormentarmi che molto più tardi.


	2. Under Pressure

La mattina dopo gli allenamenti andarono abbastanza bene, tanto che alla fine Luis Enrique si disse soddisfatto di tutti i suoi ragazzi.

“Alcántara, vieni un momento, vorrei parlarti” lo chiamò il mister appena prima che lasciasse gli spogliatoi.

Lasciò la borsa sulla panca e lo raggiunse nell’ufficio lì accanto.

“Chiudi la porta, prego”

Lo fece, e poi si sedette sulla sedia di fronte alla scrivania.

“Ieri mi sei sembrato strano, così mi sono permesso di chiedere a qualcuno dei tuoi compagni…”

Non mosse un dito, fissandolo.

“Ecco, Dani…”

“E’ l’unico a cui l’ho detto…”

“Mi dispiace. Oggi è andata meglio, devo dedurre che stai meglio”

“Diciamo…”

“Rafael…” e si avvicinò, sedendosi sulla scrivania, una gamba giù, mettendo in involontaria mostra la sua parte più intima, dove subito gli occhi del brasiliano furono calamitati.

“So per esperienza che le rotture sono sempre dolorose, a prescindere da quello che ti dicono e che diciamo, mentendo, a noi stessi. Lo so bene. Dicono che il tempo guarisce, non sempre tutto può guarirsi solo col tempo. Se vuoi un consiglio da chi c’è passato e di recente, va avanti, rifatti una vita, trova qualcun altro che possa starti accanto. Ma non una cosa puramente fisica, intendo qualcosa di più profondo”

Il moro annuì, il mister aveva ragione…e anche un bel pacco proprio davanti alla sua faccia!

Arrossì, e si coprì leggermente le parti basse, in emersione rapida.

“E ora che ho detto?!”

“Perché?”

“Sei arrossito…”

“Io…niente, ho caldo…”

Il mister lo fissò per niente convinto, poi lo licenziò con un mezzo sorriso.

Mentre si alzava nemmeno ci fece caso, ma i due corpi si scontrarono, al che Rafael fece un salto indietro di almeno tre passi e a Luis Enrique vennero i brividi.

“Wow…Rafa, sicuro di star bene?”

“Si…sì sto bene, mi scusi mister ora vado!” e quasi scappò fuori dalla stanza, tornando a prendere la borsa e correndo fuori dal centro sportivo, entrando in macchina e chiudendosi dentro.

*

“Porca miseria porca ladra porca qualsiasi cosa!! Che diavolo!! Anche lui però! Non ci si mette così davanti ad un gay!!! Cazzo!!!” sbottai mentre percorrevo la strada per tornare a casa.

_“Lui non lo sa che sei gay, caro mio!”_ replicò la mia coscienza.

“Si si lo so…però diamine!!! Dai è una truffa! Quell’uomo non ha quarantacinque anni! Non è umanamente possibile!!”

Pensando a Luis Enrique mi venne di nuovo duro, lo sentivo premere nei pantaloni. Per fortuna lungo la strada c’era una zona isolata dove passavano pochissime macchine. Accostai.

Scurii i vetri al massimo e mi slacciai i jeans.

Lo so che era tremendo, specie farlo pensando al proprio mister, ma lui era così dannatamente sexy…

Stavo per cominciare quando qualcuno bussò al lunotto posteriore.

“E chi cazzo è adesso?!” e mi risistemai, schiarendo nuovamente i vetri.

Aprì la serratura e uscii.

E di nuovo restai di sasso.

Era lui.

Erano i suoi occhi scuri, e quei tratti mediterranei che tanto mi avevano colpito.


End file.
